My Version
by HowlingMoony11
Summary: This is Big Hero 6 but I changed it. Elizabeth Hamada is the sister of Hiro and Tadashi Hamada and she lives a normal life, if you count a supervillain, superheroes, and a huggable, robot in carbon fiber underpants, normal. (Not good at summaries sorry) Alive!Tadashi
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! I'm very happy you decided to read my story and I hope you like it! If you don't, that's okay, there's nothing wrong with that. I'm sorry if there's any spelling mistakes or if anything doesn't make sense and I'm also sorry if the characters aren't right in how they're supposed to act. They're not actually my characters so I don't know exactly how they act. Please review!**

 ** _Disclaimer_** **: I do not own BH6 and it's characters.**

Hey Aunt Cass!" Elizabeth Hamada greeted. "I'm home." Aunt Cass looked up from cleaning the counters, giving her niece a smile.

"Hi sweetie, how was school?" Cass asked, dropping the rug and going to take customers order. Elizabeth shrugged.

"School's school, can't do much about it." Aunt Cass chuckled.

"Well, if you're hungry take a couple of cookies." Elizabeth smiled before taking two chocolate chip cookies.

"Is Hiro up in our room?" Elizabeth asked stuffing a cookie in her mouth.

"Yep." Cass answered. "Do me a favor and take a few cookies up there to him. He's been working on something new and you know how he gets." Elizabeth nodded, finishing her second cookie before grabbing a few more for Hiro and heading up to the shared room. Elizabeth entered the bedroom to find her fourteen year old brother bent over his desk. Elizabeth smiled and walked over to him, setting the cookies on his desk.

"Whatcha working on Super-Hiro?" Elizabeth asked. Hiro rolled his eyes at the nickname, a smile playing at his lips.

"I'm not telling yet, Eli." Hiro told her, not looking up from his project. "I'll tell you when it's finished, which will probably be in a couple of hours." Eli groaned, not liking the idea of waiting. She never had any patience when it came to Hiro's or Tadashi's incredible inventions. Eli sat backwards in a rolling office chair, leaning against the back.

"Have you told Tadashi what it is?" Eli asked, laying her chin on her crossed arms. Hiro sighed.

"No." Hiro said, not looking up from his work. Eli smiled, jumping up and down in her chair.

"Are you finally making me the rocket boots I asked for?" She asked with excitement. Hiro snorted at his sister.

"Yeah right." Hiro laughed. "Tadashi would probably kill us both. Me for building them and you for actually going along with it." Eli laughed and shook her head. Tadashi was definitely over protective of his two younger siblings, Eli especially.

"Must be an older brother thing. Heck, Hiro could get like that sometimes and he's a year younger than me." Eli smiled at the thought. She loved her brothers dearly and she knew they would do anything to keep her safe, of course she would do the same. Eli watched Hiro work for awhile before getting out her homework and starting on it. Eli pushed the cookies closer to Hiro.

"Aunt Cass wants you to eat these, since you haven't eaten yet." Eli glared at him. Hiro shrugged it off and grabbed a cookie. Eli rolled her eyes and started back on her homework. They worked in silence for awhile, Eli looking from her homework to Hiro. Finally, after two hours, Eli couldn't take it anymore.

"Hiro?" Eli groaned, dropping her head on the desk. "The suspense is killing me! Please tell me you're done?" Hiro rolled his eyes at his over dramatic sister. After one last twist of his screwdriver, Hiro turned to his sister with a big smile.

"Ta-da!" Hiro exclaimed, holding out a doll sized, black bot with a yellow smiley face. Eli giggled, touching the bots little arm.

"Aww! It's kind of cute!" Eli told him. Hiro's dropped, turning into a frown. He looked at his bot.

"It is not cute. It's awesome." Hiro said, emphasizing awesome. Eli shook her head.

"So, what is its name and what does it do?" Eli moved one of its arms up and down. Hiro's smile returned.

"His name is Megabot," Hiro pressed a button on the controller and the bots face switched to a red face. "He fights." Eli looked back and forth between Hiro and Megabot.

"Hiro, when you say he fights, do you mean like at a-"

"A bot fight! Isn't it cool!?" Hiro asked, giving Eli a big, excited smile. Eli sighed, rubbing her face.

"Hiro, you know how Tadashi feels about you bot fighting and, frankly, I don't particularly like it either." Eli told him. Hiro's smile dropped a bit, but came back full force.

"Well, who said Tadashi has to know?" Hiro looked at Eli, eyebrows raised. Eli noticed the way he was looking at her.

"No." She said, shaking her head. "No, no, no! Hiro, you know I'm terrible at keeping secrets. Especially from Tadashi." Hiro looked at Eli with puppy dog eyes.

"Please, Lizzie!" Hiro begged. Eli tried to look away, but, like always, the eyes get her.

"Fine!" Eli groaned, giving in. "I'll do it, but I won't like it." Hiro smiled and held out a fist. Eli chuckled and did the fist explosion.

"Tadashi is going to kill me."

 **First chapter done! Please do me a favor and review. I would love to hear what you think about my story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:_** **not mine except Elizabeth.**

Elizabeth paced back and forth in her room, trying to think of an excuse to tell Tadashi without having him become suspicious. She has never been very good at lying, especially to Tadashi, but she's also not very good at saying no to Hiro.

"Can't say he's in the bathroom because that would only work for a minute. Can't say he's in their lab because Tadashi would go and check. Can't say he's with a friend because, let's be honest, Hiro doesn't really have friends." Groaning, Eli flopped down on Hiro's bed and stared up at the bottom of her bed. "This is impossible! How am I supposed to tell him?!"

"Tell what to who?" a male voice asked from the doorway. Eli sat up, startled, and hit her head on the upper bunk.

"Ow!" She moaned. "Crap that hurt!" Eli turned her head sharply when she heard chuckling.

"Tadashi! I told you not to scare me like that," she glared, crossing her arms across her chest. "And stop laughing at me!" Tadashi held up his hands, palms facing out. Crossing over to his bed, Tadashi put his stuff down.

"So, who's the person you don't know how to tell something to?" Eli froze in rubbing her head, remembering what got her so nervous before.

"Oh it's nothing. I'll figure it out later." She waved him off. "So, how was college? Did you learn anything? Blow anything up?" Tadashi shook his head as he sat across from his sister in Hiro's desk chair.

"Why do you always ask if I blew something up? I'm a very careful person." Eli snorted at her older brother.

"Oh please! Between you and Hiro, I'm surprised you're both still alive." Tadashi chuckled, lightly kicking her shoe.

"Well, I don't know about Hiro, but I always try to be careful." Sitting up, Tadashi looked around. "Speaking of Hiro, where is he?" Eli, once again, froze. Pulling her long black braid over her shoulder, she began picking at it, making it messier than it already was.

I don't know what to tell him! I'm not good at this! I'm soooo going to kill Hiro if this blows up in my face.

"Oh Hiro? I think he went down in the garage to work on something."

 _Please don't check! Please don't check! Please don't check!_

"Oh okay. Then I guess I'll go and check on him." He said, getting up and headed down the stairs.

 _Dang it!_

Jumping up from the bed, Eli hurried down the stairs catching Tadashi at the top of the stairs that go down into the bakery.

"Wait Tadashi!" Eli grabbed his arm, stopping him from going any further. "You know, I just remembered I heard Hiro come up a few minutes ago and head to the bathroom. Been in there for quite some time now." Eli looked at Tadashi in confusion as his face twisted in annoyance. Before she could say or do anything, Tadashi walked quickly past her and up the stairs saying, "If he has used my electric razor to build a new robot, I will use it to shave his head!"

 _I wonder when Hiro did that? I sure don't remember it. Maybe I wasn't her- WAIT A MINUTE! I am sooo losing my focus here._

Eli ran up the stairs, hoping to get there before Tadashi opened the bathroom door, but it would seem fate was not so kind to her. When she got to her room she found Tadashi standing arms crossed at the bathroom, whose door was wide open and not a Hiro in sight.

 _Busted!_

"Where is he?" Tadashi asked. Eli looked at her brother confused.

"Which he are you talking about? Cause I know a lot of he's." Tadashi frowned.

"Where is Hiro?" Eli looked into the bathroom.

"He's not in here? Huh, could've sworn I saw him." Eli looked back at her brother, only to start picking at her braid again at the look she was getting.

"Elizabeth Hamada, where is your brother?" Eli sighed, knowing that if she stalled any longer he would use her full name and that was never good.

"Well… he's definitely not at a bot fight that's for sure." Tadashi groaned at what she said.

"I can't believe he went to another bot fight! I've already told him many times not to!" Eli shook her head.

"I know. Some kids just don't listen. It's a shame really." Eli looked at her feet when Tadashi glared at her. Then grabbing his helmet, keys, and throwing Eli her teal roller blades he made his way down stairs and to his moped.

"Where are we going?" Eli asked, strapping on her blades. Tadashi started his moped.

"We're going to get Hiro before he gets killed." He told her putting his helmet on. Eli nodded.

"So am I in trouble or…" Tadashi glared at her. "Alright shutting up , but for the record it was Hiro's idea." Again she was rewarded with a glare.

"We'll talk about it when we get home." And with that Tadashi sped off, a pouting Eli right behind him.

 **Story time! Apparently, I had already wrote and published a chapter two and, not realizing it, I went ahead and wrote this one. So I decided to delete the other one and publish this one. Anyway, hoped you like it and please review.**


End file.
